


Villains with Kids 2

by SuicideSquadGirl13



Series: Villains with Kids [2]
Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Babysitting, Drunk Sex, First Dates, Hangover, Hook-Up, M/M, Rave, Sex, Sign Language, mute character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:51:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuicideSquadGirl13/pseuds/SuicideSquadGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 of Villains with Kids; Kristoff sets up Doom on a date with fellow super villain Loki; But he does it secretly and Namor has to babysit him. How will it all turn out? Kid! Kristoff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Villains with Kids 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dillian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dillian/gifts).



> You guys wanted more villains with kids, and here’s part 2.

Doom was shopping in the New York framers market with Kristoff clinging to his side. Doom only bought organic fruits and vegetables for Kristoff so he didn’t get sick easily. Doom was talking to a woman in Chinese about some herbs she might have when Kristoff started to wander off looking at the fudge that was sold there, Kristoff didn’t know how far he had wander before he started looking around for his father. Doom had notice Kristoff disappearance and was frantically looking for him in the crowded market. Kristoff on the other hand couldn’t find his father and bumped in another person.

“Huh,” a man with green eyes said looking down at Kristoff who back up a bit.

“Oh, are you lost?” he said kneeling to the boys height.

Kristoff nodded and started signing; the green eyed man thankfully understood and said “Well, I’m sure your father is looking for you, why don’t we look around for him?”

Kristoff nodded and they pair started looking around for Doom, they found him 5 minutes later looking around for any sign of his son. Soon Doom made eye contact with his son, and Kristoff ran towards him and hugged him.

“Kristoff, what have I said about wandering off,” Doom said “You gave me a heart attack.”

Kristoff sign to him ‘ _I’m sorry but the nice man helped me find you.’_

“What man?” Doom asked.

Kristoff pointed to the man standing by the standing behind him, Doom looked up and said “Loki? You shop here?”

“Well, you know me,” Loki said “I very careful of what I put into my body, so I shop at the framers market.”

“Understandable,” Doom said to him “I see you found out about my son.”

“Oh everybody knows now Victor,” Loki said “Even though I was out of town, I heard about the meeting Kristoff crash for a… computer problem?”

“Yeah, he couldn’t figure out the Wi-Fi password,” Doom said laughing slightly.

Loki grinned a little, and said “Well, I must be on my way, I don’t want the cheese to spoil.”

Kristoff for his part looked back and forth between the men having the conversation, when they left the market signed to his father…

_‘Dad, what was that about?’_

“What was what about?” Doom questioned putting away the food.

_‘That conversation with that man in Farmers market.’_

“His name is Loki, Kristoff,” Doom said “He’s a friend of mine.”

Kristoff started giggling; Doom turned around and asked “What’s so funny?”

Kristoff signed _‘I think he likes you.’_

Doom snorted and said “Kristoff don’t be ridiculous, it was just some friendly banter.”

Kristoff started smirking and signed _‘Are you sure?’_

“Yes I’m sure,” Doom said picking Kristoff up and said “Now come on you need a bath.”

                                                                *o*O*o*

After chasing and fighting Kristoff for a good hour, Doom finally got him squeaky clean and in his favorite batman onesie. Doom for his part was exhausted and was asleep on the couch in the living room; Kristoff smiled to himself, he was difficult on purpose to drain his father energy for a few minutes while he was on his father’s phone, since Kristoff knew the password he was busy scrolling through Doom’s contact list until he found Loki’s name. Kristoff then pretended to be his father for next 10 minutes…

**_Doom/Kristoff_ ** _: Hello Loki._

**_Loki:_ ** _Victor, what’s going on?_

**_Doom/ Kristoff:_ ** _Nothing much, I just got done bathing Kristoff, it was pain._

**_Loki:_ ** _How so?_

**_Doom/Kristoff_ ** _: Kristoff had me chase him down for an hour before struggling to get him his pajamas._

**_Loki:_ ** _Sounds rough._

**_Doom/Kristoff:_ ** _Thanks, but I wanted to ask you something._

**_Loki:_ ** _Good ahead._

**_Doom/Kristoff_ ** _: I was wondering if you would like to good to dinner on Friday say around 7._

It took Loki 2 minutes to respond back to Kristoff…

**_Loki:_ ** _Sure, want my coordinates to pick me up?_

**_Doom/Kristoff_ ** _: You should come by the embassy; I can’t let Kristoff out of my sight._

**_Loki:_ ** _Alright see you then._

Kristoff smirked to himself and fist pumped at the small victory, now time to find himself a babysitter. Kristoff knew his father who rather let his soul burn in hell before he let anybody from the Fantastic Four watch him, so he looked for a familiar name and saw Namor and started texting him.

**_Doom/Kristoff_ ** _: Namor, I need a favor._

**_Namor:_ ** _What do you need?_

**_Doom/Kristoff:_ ** _I need you to babysit Kristoff for me._

**_Namor_ ** _: Why?_

**_Doom/Kristoff_ ** _: I have previous engagement on Friday at 7 I can’t get out of, so I need you here by 6:55._

**_Namor_ ** _: Ok, I’ll be there._

Kristoff then deleted the messages and replace the phone back, before Kristoff went into the kitchen and got himself a glass of water and stood in front of his father. Kristoff slurp his drink a little causing his father to stir and wake up groggily. Kristoff then drank his water normally as his father faced him and said “Kristoff what are you still doing up?”

 _‘I was thirsty,’_ Kristoff signed on one hand.

Doom got up and said “Come on let’s get you to bed.”

Kristoff took his father’s hand went upstairs, before going to bed.

                                                                *o*O*o*

On Friday morning Kristoff was excited, he had woken up early. So he decided to go downstairs and make cereal for both his father and himself. When Doom still wasn’t awake, Kristoff went into his room and found him fast asleep. Kristoff then proceeded to jump up and down on the bed trying to wake Doom up…

“Hmm…what...” Doom said Kristoff then accidently jumped on his rib cage and Doom shot straight up and said “Ow! Kristoff…ok…ok...”

Doom got up and stretched and said “Jesus Kristoff, what are you doing up so early?”

Kristoff just shrugged before grabbing his father’s hand and started pulling him out of bed.

“Kristoff, what’s going on?” Doom asked as Kristoff dragged him into the kitchen.

 _‘I made breakfast,’_ Kristoff signed and pointed to the cereal and milk.

Since Doom wasn’t in his armor, Kristoff could see his father raise an eyebrow but go along with it. Kristoff only had one mission today; get Doom tried enough to take a nap before going out with Loki. As much as it pained Kristoff to act like a child difficult he did it for the entire day. He caused ‘accidents’ around the house; rewired some of the houses defenses; and overall he just refused to listen. He continued on like this until 3:00 that when he usually took a nap during the day and he knew his father would be relived to get some rest…

“Kristoff come on it’s time for your nap,” Doom said.

Kristoff was only a little difficult before taking his nap, his father only had to chase him down once; and he wanted water before sleeping. Kristoff pretended to be asleep for a few minutes before he quietly tip toed into the living room to find Doom past out on the couch not waking up anytime soon. Kristoff then when into his father’s room and picked out a cloak for his father to where for his ‘date’ tonight; Kristoff then went into the garden and carefully cut 12 roses from the garden before wrapping them neatly in some paper and after a few seconds he wrapped a ribbon around it. After he was done Kristoff made a reservation to a fancy French restaurant his father once took him two, and sent a google reminder to his father’s phone saying ‘ _Your Welcome, Dad.’_ After that he then check to make sure his father was still asleep, before going back upstairs and taking his nap.

                                                                *o*O*o*

Kristoff woke up at 5:55 and walked downstairs to find his father still asleep; Kristoff shook his father’s side to wake him up.

“Hmm…” Doom said before looking at Kristoff and asked “What time is it?”

Kristoff shrugged and handed his father his phone, Doom looked at the time and his eyes widen and he said “I didn’t know we were asleep for that long; come on I need a shower, and you need a bath with some dinner.”

 _‘I picked the cloak you should wear tonight,’_ Kristoff signed.

“Aww, that’s sweet,” Doom said ruffling his hair “But you need a bath first so I can get out of the way.”

After Kristoff was bathed and Doom had showered; Doom was cooking Kristoff dinner in the cloak Kristoff had pick out for him, Kristoff was sitting at the counter top reading.

“Kristoff, I don’t understand why I have to wear one of my best cloak’s today,” Doom said putting Kristoff’s plate in front of him.

‘ _You look fancy in it,_ ’ Kristoff said putting his fork in one of the slice up carrots.

Right then the doorbell rang and Doom looked at the time and said “Now who could that be?”

Kristoff shrugged innocently as Doom went to the door. Doom opened the door to reveal Namor standing there…

“Hey, you’re looking regal,” Namor said.

“I always look regal,” Doom said “What are you doing here?”

“Babysitting,” Namor said “Remember you asked me to babysit so you could go to some pervious engagement.”

Before Doom could respond Kristoff darted out from the kitchen and waved to Namor…

“Hey there little buddy,” Namor said kneeling down to Kristoff’s height.

Kristoff just waved before tugging on his father to come back into the kitchen with Namor following. Doom then said “Kristoff come on finish eating.”

Kristoff shook his head and crossed his arms causing Doom to sigh; that why the doorbell rang again, and Kristoff jump out of his chair to answer the door with Doom behind him. Kristoff answer the door first to see Loki there…

“Ah, Kristoff right?” Loki said.

Kristoff waved and Doom came up behind him and said “Kristoff…” Then he looked up and said “Loki?”

“Hello Victor,” Loki said “You look nice.”

Doom blinked and said “Thanks.”

“So are you ready to go?” Loki asked.

“Go where?” Doom asked.

Kristoff handed Loki the roses and Loki said “Oh, thank you.”

Doom raised an eyebrow under the mask as Kristoff handed him his car key and trying but fail to drag him out of the house.

“Ok, we’re leaving,” Doom said giving Kristoff a look.

After the pair left Namor and Kristoff had a small stare off, before Namor asked “So do you want to watch a movie?”

Kristoff nodded and ran into the living room with Namor behind him.

                                                                *o*O*o*

Meanwhile at the French restaurant Kristoff picked out, Loki and Doom were talking about the entire set-up Kristoff had orchestrated to get them to go out.

“You Kristoff had this ridiculous notion that you like me,” Doom said sipping his wine.

Loki froze, Doom notice and said “Wait, Loki…don’t tell me…”

“Please don’t run off,” Loki said “But I’ve been intrigue by you since the first time I met you.”

Doom blushed under his mask slightly, and Loki said “You know I’m surprised at what Kristoff did for you.”

“Well…” Doom said shrugging “He’s my son, and as much as I hate to admit it he looks out for me like I do him.”

Loki smiled and said “You know this really isn’t my style.”

“I’m sorry?” Doom said confused.

“The date,” Loki said “I more of, what you Midgardians call, a partier.”

Doom inclined his head and said “What did you have in mind?”

“Well there’s a rave going on tonight in Brooklyn,” Loki said standing up and extended his hand “Would you like to accompany me to it?”

Doom took Loki’s hand and said “It would be an honor.”

                                                                *o*O*o*

Back at the embassy Kristoff and Namor were watching **_House of Thousand Corpses_** together. Namor watched in horror at the violence displayed in the movie, Kristoff seem totally unaffected by it which disturbed Namor even farther.

“Kristoff,” Namor asked “Are you sure you don’t want to watch something else?”

Kristoff shook his head, and Namor fought back the urge to vomit when Otis put on the skin suit. Kristoff then hopped of the couch when into the kitchen and came back with paper bag before he handed it to Namor, and said “Thanks.”

Before throwing up in the bag and Kristoff went back to his movie.

                                                                *o*O*o*

Meanwhile Loki and Doom were dancing at the rave; the two were enjoying themselves and the loud dubstep music. A few moments later Loki lead Doom out from the party and onto the quiet street; the pair were laughing and talking…

“Ok, that was more fun than I expected,” Doom said.

“Like I said,” Loki said “I’m a partier.”

Doom laughing and sat down on the curb, Loki took a seat next him and said “This was really fun.”

“Yeah, it was,” Doom said “It was the most fun I’ve had in a long time.”

“Me too,” Loki said “I wish this night could never end.”

Doom looked at him and said “Well it doesn’t have to…”

Loki then looked him in the eye, before leaning forward planting a kiss on the masks mouth and leaning away. Doom responded by taking off the mask and kissing Loki back; Loki then threw his arms around Doom neck and deepen the kiss. Doom pulled away and asked “Do you have a place where this can be more um…private?”

 Loki took his hand and snapped his fingers, and teleported them to his bedroom in an apartment he had rented. Immediately after that Loki found himself pinned to the wall as he furiously undid Doom’s cloak and armor; halfway through Doom said “Hang Loki wait…”

“What? What’s wrong?” Loki asked panting.

“I really don’t think we should be doing this,” Doom said coughing slightly “On the first date…”

Loki looked thoughtful for a second and said “You know what you’re right, we’ve both have had way too much to drink, and we’re not think straight…”

Loki was silence by a kiss and after that there was no more talk with the exception of the passionate moans coming out of Loki’s mouth.

                                                                *o*O*o*

Doom was woken up the next morning by sunlight hitting his eye lids; Doom woke up groggy with his head pounding, he groaned and rolled over only to hit someone in bed with him…

“Ow…hey…watch it…” Loki said elbowing Doom in the rib cage.

“What?” Doom said confused before he took in his surroundings and realized he wasn’t home.

“Loki,” Doom said shaking Loki’s shoulder.

“Victor what?” Loki said.

“Loki wake up,” Doom said.

Loki sighed and sat up before glaring at Doom and said “What?”

“What happen last night,” Doom asked rubbing his temples.

Loki raised an eyebrow and said “What didn’t happen last night?”

“Loki…” Doom started but stopped his memory coming back to him “Oh…”

“Yeah,” Loki said “We had way too much to drink at the rave.”

“You think?” Doom said incredulously.

Loki rolled his eyes and said “Right now I need some sleep.”

“Oh no you don’t,” Doom said getting out of bed “You are sending me home, right now.”

“Victor it’s too early,” Loki said looking at his phone “It’s only 12:35...”

When Loki said that both at each other and both scrambled to get into clothes…

“My Brother is coming over in 10 minutes…” Loki said.

“Oh really,” Doom said putting his helmet and mask on “Well Kristoff and Namor were expecting me yesterday, but you don’t see me complaining.”

Loki glared at him and throws his cloak in his face. Doom caught it and put it on and said “Now please send me home.”

“Alright, alright,” Loki said “Will I see you again?”

“Maybe,” Doom said “Maybe not, we’ll work it out later; Send me home.”

Loki nodded and snapped his fingers; Soon Doom was standing at his front door and the pounding in his head returned. Doom growled slightly before walking through the front door and found Namor waiting for him with a scowl on his face…

“Where have you been?” Namor asked.

“Not now Namor,” Doom said looking around “Where’s Kristoff?”

“Asleep,” Namor said “He was up until 3 in the morning watching Torture Porn with me.”

“Ok,” Doom said with a slight yawn.

“Victor, are you hungover?” Namor asked.

“A little,” Doom said.

Namor stepped closer and sniffed him before saying “You smell like booze and sex….wait a minute…”

“Namor don’t,” Doom said walking past him into the kitchen.

Namor followed him and said “You had sex last night, didn’t you?”

“And if I did?” Doom said putting on coffee.

Namor gave him a smirk and said “First I’d be impressed, then disgusted, then impressed again.”

“Look Namor I seriously need some sleep,” Doom said “And coffee so if you would please do me a favor and leave.”

“Ok,” Namor said putting his hands up “But we talk about this later.”

Doom gave him a dismissive wave, and Namor left. When he did Doom to check on Kristoff and found him fast asleep, so he went into his room; he didn’t even bother to take off his armor he just fell face first into the sheets and past out.

                                                                *o*O*o*

Doom didn’t wake up until 1:30 in the morning. He got up and stretched, when he heard a crash from the kitchen, he immediately found Kristoff on the floor surrounded by plastic plates that must have fell on him. Doom picks Kristoff up and sat him on the counter while he cleaned up…

“You know I figured out what you did,” Doom said to Kristoff.

 _‘Did you two have fun?’_ Kristoff signed.

“Yes, we did,” Doom admitted.

 _‘That what I wanted,’_ Kristoff signed _‘Are you going to see him again?’_

“Maybe…Maybe not Kristoff,” Doom said “It’s complicated.”

Kristoff’s brows furrowed and signed _‘That what adults say if they don’t want to do something.’_

Doom raised an eyebrow under his mask and asked “When did you get so wise?”

 _‘I learned from the best,_ ’ Kristoff signed smiling.

Doom cocked his head to one side and said “Tell you what, if I go on another date with Loki, you need to promise me you’ll try talking again.”

Kristoff makes a thinking face and signed _‘Deal, on the condition you teach me English.’_

“Deal,” Doom said “Now, what are going to do until tomorrow afternoon?”

Kristoff just crossed his arms and smirked.

                                                                *o*O*o*

The next day Loki knocked on the door, and Kristoff answered it covered in paint…

“Oh hey there,” Loki said “Is your father here?”

Kristoff nodded and took Loki’s hand and lead him into the living room where Doom was filling balloon up with paint…

“Oh hey Loki,” Doom said standing up “I wasn’t expecting you until later.”

“Well….I stopped by early,” Loki started but stopped when Doom put his hand up and said “It’s fine I get it.”

Loki gave him a small smile and then all of a sudden a paint filled balloon hit Doom in the face, and the sound of Kristoff laughing. Loki started laughing only to get hit with a balloon filled with red paint.

“Ok it on now you two,” Loki said picking up two balloons and started chasing the father and son with them.

**_Later…_ **

Doom and Loki were sitting on the couch talking to each other…

“So it was a little awkward first date,” Doom said “Given the fact I didn’t know about it.”

“Well this might be a bit cliché but…” Loki said rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly “You up for a second date?”

“That depends,” Doom said “Are you going to get me drunk enough to have sex with you?”

“Only if you want to,” Loki said shrugging playfully.

Doom smirked and said “Then I accept.”

“Great,” Loki said standing up “I think it’s time for me to turn in for the evening.”

Doom then yelled over his shoulder “You too, Kristoff!”

Loki looked confused since Doom had just put Kristoff to bed a few minutes ago, but Kristoff ran into the room and jumped on the couch.

“Why did you never go to bed on time,” Doom asked Kristoff.

Kristoff shrugged innocently and before signing ‘Are you two dating now?’

“Not yet but,” Doom said looking at Loki “We’re getting there.”

Kristoff smiled brightly and Doom said “Ok of to bed, I’m going to be checking on you in a moment.”

Kristoff nodded and went back upstairs; when Doom showed Loki out he went back upstairs to find Kristoff wasn’t in his room but asleep on his bed, Doom sighed before scooting him over to he could go to bed himself.

**Author's Note:**

> The End of part 2, hoped you guys enjoy!!! Stay tuned for part 3.  
> Luv,  
> Serialkiller13


End file.
